The King and I
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Egyptian themed ZaDR. Please don't comment on my knowledge on Egypt; I know sisters and brothers usually married, but I didn't felt like being accrate.. It is Invader Zim, after all. R


"**God dammit, Zim."**

"**That's Pharaoh, to you, Dib-slave."**

"**You're not pharaoh yet, you bastard! King Red and Queen Purple still rule!" Dib nearly shouted, tired of having the same argument with the alien for the umpteenth time. Zim scoffed, motioning for another grape, to which Dib had to oblige.**

"**Red is bound to die any day now, and Purple only cares about his food." Dib flushed in frustration, but didn't press the subject. That is, until Zim felt the need to do it himself. "Dib-slave, I need a wife."**

"**Yes, I know that."**

"**Help me choose." Dib raised an eyebrow, setting down the finally empty bowl of grapes. "But none of the Earth females, all of them are too.. Earth." Zim said with a shudder of disgust. Dib laughed and tapped his chin in contemplation.**

"**Tak? She's Irken and smoking hot." Zim seemed to choke on air as he glared at Dib.**

"**Never mention that money-stealing wench again!" Dib jumped slightly at the venom in Zim's voice, but let it slide. "Besides, we're sibling." Dib shrugged.**

"**That's not that weird, but the whole money-stealing wench thing is probably a deal breaker."**

"**Most definitely."**

**Dib perked up slightly. "What about Gaz?"**

"**Your **_**sister**_**?" Dib laughed at the tone of Zim's voice, obviously asking if Dib had gone completely mental.**

"**Well yeah! She's a hybrid. She's pretty hot.. When she-"**

"**When she isn't threatening to tear out my squeedly spooch!" Zim said with a loud gasp. Dib laughed and shrugged off the decision.**

"**Yeah, another deal breaker." Zim tapped his chin before a look of pure mischief crossed his face. "Z-Zim?" The pharaoh-to-be had turned towards him, the long spindly fingers nearing his own average ones.**

"**Why, Dib-human. Dare I say I know who I want as my bride." Dib flushed as something mixed with hope and fear rushed through his body.**

"**W-who?"**

"**You of course."**

"**Why me!?" Zim had barely finished speaking, and was just about to open his mouth to seduce Dib immediately following the proposal, but was cut off by the hysterical hybrid.**

"**Like you said about Gaz, you are a hybrid, much to my fancy, you are 'pretty hot' all of the time, and Zim knows you want some."**

**Dib's face flushed with a combination of anger and embarrassment. "Excuse me?!" Zim coughed away from Dib's face before answering.**

"**Zim. Knows. You. Want. Some." Dib backed away from Zim's oncoming face until he was pressed between the wall he didn't know was there and the future pharaoh. "Come now, Dib-love, it's an offer you can't really resist."**

"**Says who!" Dib barked, knowing full well that there were no laws justifying Zim to wed him without his consent.**

"**Says you, and Little Dib, of course." Dib thought his face rivaled a cherry before, but now it was definitely turning red as the rubies in Zim's chest plate.**

"**You insolent ass!" Dib said, shoving Zim away and standing promptly. Zim chuckled, lifting himself up with help from the golden couch.**

"**Oh, Dib," the Irken's voice was soft and endearing as he neared Dib. Suddenly, the human hybrid felt rooted to the spot as the soft fingers stroked his cheek before resting on his chest**

**He stood taller than Zim, but the alien was obviously winning the mute dominance battle.**

"**Do you really mean it, Zim?" The alien was obviously startled by the tender tone of Dib's voice, taking action by wrapping the taller boy in a hug.**

"**Of course, Dib-love. You of anyone should know that Irken's are not so loose when it comes to **_**love**_**."**

"**Love?!" Zim smiled, taking the chance of slightly parted mouth to peck the hybrid on his lips.**

"**Of course love! What else, slavery?" Dib twisted his face into a mock look of **_**'Well, I just assumed'**_**. Zim punched his shoulder as they both laughed quietly.**

**The cheery-ness settled in comfortable seriousness with a tight squeeze of Dib, from Zim. "Will the Dib accept my request?"**

"**Of course, Pharaoh."**

"**Call me Zim."**


End file.
